narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Akutagawa clan
::NOTE: This clan has been approved; It is not godmod on the grounds that only 1 faction of the clan posesses only 1 Kekkei Genkai. Akutagawa clan (芥川一族, Akutagawa Ichizoku; literally meaning "Flowing River Clan") or Akutagawa family (芥川家, Akutagawa-ke) is a hidden clan that originates from Sunagakure. However, due to years of bloodshed & conflict, the clan has since separated into 5 factions scattered all over the Naruto World. While the clan was primarily unheard of, the clan has had great influence over the modern world & continue to today. The clan has a prestigious history, and is the only known clan to have separated into 5 different groups. It is also the only known clan to have interbred & gain Kekkei Genkai that was not originally theirs. History The Akutagawa Clan came into existence during the earlier years of the Naruto world; it is stated that the founder was born several years before the Rikudo Sennin himself was born, & lived to see the world become what it was today. the Akutagawa clan's founder was known to come from an unknown tribe where his ideals were not accepted; the same ideals used by the Rikudo Sennin. The original clan itself were a large group of followers who praised the founder; however, over time, this developed from a philosophy to a full-fledged clan. The Akutagawa clan competes with no clan currently, as years of interbreeding have settled century-old scores with several former rival clans. Conflict & Aftermath As the Akutagawa clan grew larger & larger, it's members started fighting amongst themselves. As the arguing and self-conflict continued, the current Akutagawa clan leader of that time, Shinja Akutagawa, decided that to control the clan, it must be divided equally. After this decision was reached, many Akutagawa clan maembers began to leave the deserts of Sunagakure, to settle in what are now known as Iwagakure, Konohagakure, Kirigakure & Kumogakure. Over time, as they began to interbreed with other local clans who possessed unique Kekkei Genkai, the faction members began to inherit the Kekkei genkai of their parents. Years of breeding eliminated the Akutagawa's natural Kekkei genkai in many of the factions, and they began to focus on only the particular Kekkei genkai passed down to them. Today, the Akutagawa clan is still very strong. However, as the result of what is recorded as the Great Divides, there are 5 Akutagawa factions. Kekkei Genkai The Akutagawa clan is unique as in the fact that, due to years of interbreeding & the separation of the clan into 5 factions as the result of conflict, each faction has it's own kekkei genkai. However, it does not possess the Steel release; due to disease & war, the faction that originally possessed the Steel release was wiped out. Storm Release : Main Article: Storm Release The Storm Release (嵐遁, Ranton) jutsu are techniques that seemingly combine lightning release and water release to create bright beams of electricity that can flow like water. Only the Kumogakure branch of the Akutagawa clan possesses the Storm release, as shown by Kōsa shortly before his death by the hands of an unknown assailant. Swift Release : Main Article: Swift Release The Swift Release (迅遁, Jinton) ninjutsu are techniques that can be used to move at virtually instantaneous speed, granting the user an advantage over opponents with greater strength. It has been stated & proven by Ryūnosuke that this was the original Kekkei Genkai of the Akutagawa clan, before the Great Divide. However, only Sunagakure Akutagawa clan members possess this Kekkei genkai. As of know, it is unknown what the Kirigakure branch, nor the Konohagakure branch carry. Member List * Unnamed Founder (Deceased) * Ryūnosuke Akutagawa (Sunagakure branch) * Shinji Akutagawa (Sunagakure branch) * Yukikō Akutagawa (Sunagakure branch) * Akihiro Akutagawa (Sunagakure branch) * Kotone Akutagawa (Sunagakure branch) * Seirei Akutagawa (Konohagakure branch) * Seisho Akutagawa (Kirigakure branch) * Shinja Akutagawa (deceased; Original clan) * Kōsa Akutagawa (deceased; Kumogakure branch) * Tsubaki Akutagawa (deceased; Sunagakure branch) * Kira Akutagawa (kumogakure)